


Child of the Red Sun

by starberryjaems



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, M/M, Nct dream ensemble - Freeform, Renjun as a vampire, Slow Burn, Songfic, Vampires, im not gonna say who they are, one more mystery character, suspenseeeeee?, yay that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29065908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starberryjaems/pseuds/starberryjaems
Summary: Renjun is the vampire prince, and nothing could satisfy his thirst with the exception of the child born under the red sun. And Renjun would do everything to keep him from harms wayin participation of Love, Dream 2020
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25
Collections: Love Dream 2020





	Child of the Red Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fructoseintolerant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fructoseintolerant/gifts).



> To Emma,
> 
> Hello! I've stalked your fics before and I'll say, they're pretty funny!  
> (I really loved your ["Wet Jeans" ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26891095)fic, everyone go read it!!!)
> 
> Also tysmmm for the amazing prompts. All of them were very great and i wish i had your big brain energy to even think of these prompts. So i chose your songfic prompt because that gives me the most inspiration <3<3  
> This fic is basically inspired by Given or Taken by ENHYPEN, because of the strings at the opening gave a feel of something victorian?? maybe royalty vibes too? just something fantasy feeling with fairies and other supernatural creatures. and in the lyrics, to me, there's clear indication towards vampires so i went off with that.
> 
> This might not be what you expected cause i got waaaayyyyyy off track, but isn't songfics something that gives you imagination to write something?? haha  
> also, not that it's submissions. i now know that this was an opportunity to write something that could've been based on boom... but um... maybe another time
> 
> I hope you, Emma, would like this work and i hope you readers would enjoy it too. 
> 
> **additional tws  
> **  
>  **mentions of blood, dangerous threats, and a short short killing scene**

May

Renjun’s hungry, but when he is never hungry. He’s hungry but never starving. Royalty like him have much better self control compared to rest in terms of hunger.

People like Renjun would never go in a frenzy when they are hungry. The moment Renjun slumps to his desk after long hours of studying, his ears twitch when he hears rushed footsteps in the hallway outside.

“Hello! Best friend!” Donghyuck’s voice shouts and Renjun immediately feels annoyed at the other barging into his room. “You wanna go outside today? I’ve heard the moonlight is nice today.” Donghyuck leans towards his desk and flashes him a smile.

Renjun stares beyond his window and Donghyuck is right, the moonlight does seem very nice. So he clasps his hands together and sits up from his chair. “Why not, let’s go. Do you think that Jeno and Jaemin are by the moat looking for fireflies?”

Renjun doesn’t pay attention to Donghyuck’s answer when he sees the younger one leave his room. All his attention is on the bite marks on Donghyuck’s neck. As they walked through the cobblestone halls, Renjun reminiscences with the bond he and Donghyuck had (forcefully) made years ago, when they were still children.

Children born under the red sun were considered non-treatable because of their blood. Donghyuk’s parents were fearful of the vampire family, like any other human would. But Renjun still believes to this day that his parents were smart, clever even for the normal being with an intuition that exceeds the humans during the time.

Donghyuck was sick, horribly bed-ridden sick. When Renjun first saw his frightened parents entering the castle grounds, he had thought that they were carrying a corpse because of how pale Donghyuck had looked. Or maybe that he was too hungry to be in the sane mind.

Renjun’s parents told him to feed on Donghyuck when they told his parents that they had a short term solution. Renjun hasn't been fed for 3 moons, ‘trials of the royalty or something’, Renjun doesn’t want to remember. And once his fangs sunk into Donghyuck’s skin, honey was coursing through his lips.

Donghyuck’s blood had tasted the sweetest Renjun has ever gotten. It was the most savourable thing he has ever tasted, even without the gnawing hunger, it had tasted better than anyone’s blood. The blood of the ren sun tastes heavenly to the vampires. And once Renjun had finished feeding, Donghyuck started to look like a person again.

And that’s when Renjun’s eyes first shone red. A bond was formed, so was the start of a blooming friendship.

“Hyuck,” Renjun raises his voice ever so slightly, so soft that it couldn’t be bounced off the castle walls, “I’m hungry.”

It wasn’t taboo for Renjun to ask Donghyuck to feed, not at all. But Renjun still feels guilty to open his mouth. Since their friendship began, it was always Donghyuck to ask for it, and Renjun always complied.

“Sure,” Donghyuck replied. Simple as that.

Renjun hears Donghyuck’s heartbeat thumping in his bones, it's a constant reminder of their bond, of how they each could survive with the help of each other. 

How does it work? Renjun doesn’t know. Maybe their priest would know, but Kun’s so busy that he has all but the time to entertain the vampire prince.

When they reach outside of the castle grounds, Renjun sees Jeno and Jaemin throwing rocks at the moat, Chenle pinning flowers in Jisung’s hair, and he wonders where Mark is.

But when he sees his friends all together under the moonlight, he doesn’t mind giving his all to keep them happy.

🌕

Mid July

Renjun grunts as he dodges another blow from Donghyuck’s attack. He has to be more careful, as he keeps letting the handle slip from his glove. If Renjun accidentally stabs himself in the foot, no one would let him live it out.

“Tell me again why this time silver is used against me?” Renjun shouts at Mark in frustration.

Mark rolls his eyes at the question, “Because that’s all of your weaknesses. And that’s most likely to be the enemies weapon of choice.” And then he flips another page of his book, sitting under the small opening of the heavy curtains that gives the sliver of light in the room.

“Cheer up Injunnie, it’s not like you can’t block me.” Donghyuck smirks as he takes another strike at Renjun.

Donghyuck’s blood pumps heavily in Renjun’s veins, and Renjun chuckles. His weekly spars are an amusing event in his schedule, of course, anything is amusing if he’s not huddled up in his study. 

Donghyuck advances where Renjun holds up his defenses, Renjun tries to suppress the inhumane urge to use his strength but he risks getting reprimanded by Mark (not that Renjun cares too much but if he doesn’t listen, his parents get to hear about this). Renjun takes a deep breath as he concentrates, trying to find an opening with Donghyuck.

“Fall, fall…” Donghyuck’s thoughts intrude Renjun through the bond, slowly clouding his head. Renjun’s eyes started to cloud in a haze and he saw Donghyuck giving him a small smirk.

And finally Renjun falls to the floor with the tip of Donghyuck’s sword touching the fabric of his shirt. Donghyuck’s smile was something sinister, but Renjun knows that he’s just proud that he rendered Renjun to the ground.

Donghyuck lets out an airy laugh and Renjun’s head drops and he laughs with him.

Mark snaps his book shut and stands up, “That’s cheating Donghyuck,” Mark pulls Renjun back to his feet with his hands.

Donghyuck groans in frustration and Renjun pats his back.

Only he allows Donghyuck to affect him in a battle. Others don't humor a spark of thought in his head.

⚔️  
Late September

Donghyuck falls ill every once in a while, and it’s not the usual flu. It’s even worse when Renjun is being occupied by his duties and staying at his parents’ side during important meetings with the generals. 

Renjun is sitting in front of the roundtable, beside his father when he argues with his advisors.

“This is ridiculous, I demand you to close off the walls right this instant!” The king roars, causing Renjun to flinch. “They’re planning right now! We have to do something before they attack!”

“Your Majesty,” The priest raises his voice softly, “I can reassure you that the problem has an easy resolve. Let General Dong send out the troupes to exterminate the vermin and the kingdom will be safe.” Renjun nods to Kun’s words in agreement. He believes his father could listen to the priest, because after all, Kun thinks the best for the good of his father’s kingdom.

Renjun then zones out the noise of the argument in front of him and tries to focus the faint heartbeat thumping through his veins. Today was the day of the Red Sun, the celebratory period where his kind can roam the land in broad daylight under the protection of the Red Sun. But Renjun couldn’t feel one bit of happiness on this good day, not while his best friend is bedridden with his blood betraying his own body.

Kun never explained why the sun hurts Donghyuck so much, maybe because of him tensing up and brushing off the topic whenever Renjun brings it up. All Renjun knows that the faster the Ren Sun fades into the night, the faster Donghyuck could be freed of his pain.

His feet tap on the ground silently with each passing second, it’s barely audible to any one in the room, but he could never escape the eagle eyes of his mother. She sees the distress in her son as time passes and her husband's voice rises higher by the minute. 

Renjun’s shoulder sags when the meeting reaches a semi conclusion, or when Renjun’s mother dismisses Renjun and herself from the meeting, seeing that the men in front of her would not reach a unified solution and wasting her time to bask in the light of the Red Sun.

Renjun bows as he stands up and dashes out of the suffocating room, closing the door after his mother leaves because he has manners. He greets his mother on a nice day and runs to the servant wing where Donghyuck’s room is.

The pain coursing through his being becomes more imminent when there’s not much noise distracting him from Donghyuck. He can feel his shoulders tense up and his muscles refusing to move and resulting in jelly. Renjun feels this through his bond and the pain is indirect, but doesn’t want to imagine the pain Donghyuck is tenfold of what he is feeling right now.

Renjun’s head keeps spinning as he continues to run through the cobblestone corridor. He should feel better under the Ren Sun, like how every other vampire should’ve felt under the blessed light. Not when Renjun is bonded to a child of the Red Sun.

Relief rushes through Renjun when he can finally see the wooden walls of the servants' wing. He feels his legs starting to give up when he gets closer to Donghyuck. Renjun reaches his door and he could hear the whimpers of his best friend on the other side.

He opens the door and he sees Jaemin sitting next to Donghyuck by the bed, changing the cloth over his head.

“Thank fuck you’re here Injunie,” Jaemin gives him a weak smile but he is sure that Renjun can’t see the smile shot at him. 

Renjun drops in front of Donghyuck’s bed and hugs him, not noticing his friend leaving the room and giving the two some privacy.

With Jaemin out of the room and Renjun beside him, Donghyuck loudly sobs through his pain, shaking under Renjun’s hold.

“It hurts so much, it hurts to breathe…” Donghyuck mutters through strained breathes, his skin pale like the first day when Renjun saw him. His teary eyes stare right through Renjun’s pupils, silently calling out for help.

Renjun pulls Donghyuck into a tighter hug, placing a chaste kiss on the boy’s neck then sinking his teeth through the skin. Feeding on Donghyuck’s blood as if he were dying of thirst.

His mind doesn’t focus on the sweetness and the euphoric feeling Donghyuck’s blood grants him, all he cares about is taking the pain away from his dear friend. Renjun feels at ease when he feels that the pain bloomed in his friend is starting to nick away.

Renjun could do anything to ensure Donghyuck’s happiness. He swore an oath to him years ago. Even if it is to fight God himself to keep Donghyuck by his side till the end of time.

🌑

Everyone and their mother knows that their relationship is something that extends through the boundaries of friendship. 

Sure, whenever you ask them about the ‘unnoticable’ makeout sessions they have in the hallways, you just have to be on your toes or else you’ll fluster Donghyuck and Renjun will hunt you down till dawn.

So yeah that can explain their dynamic, I guess. Chenle and Jaemin’s constant teasing still couldn’t get the two to get their titles right. 

(“Maybe they just don’t want to label things y’know,” Jeno suggests and Jisung nods behind him. Hiding the disapproving stares from his other two friends.)

Word spreads far and wide, far enough for enemies to pick up. The future King of the vampires has a boy toy, a special boy toy perhaps. It’s enough information for them to plan their attacks.

🌓  
November

Renjun hates the sunlight, because it’s taking time away from his precious sleep, and it’s when nobody one else but Mark will wake him for practice. Or the fact that he really couldn’t stay in the sunlight for over 2 minutes while giving himself a disgusting 3-degree burn.

So when Jeno and Jisung frantically shout from meters away from his room, he grumbles as he turns under the blanket.

“Renjun!”Jeno exclaims his name as bursts into his room. Usually Renjun would throw a fit at this kind of behavior coming from his advisor, but when he sees him and Jisung still in their pajamas and shiviled hair, the thought flies out of his head.

Renjun sits up and moves to the edge of his bed as Jisung catches his breath.

“What’s happening?” Renjun asks, slowly dreading from the answer his friends will reply.

It could be an assassin snuck into the castle and killed his parents in their sleep. It could be enemies advancing from the kingdom border. Heck, if they said that if Mark accidentally set the kitchen on fire, he would expect the same reaction.

What he didn’t expect is this.

“Donghyuck is missing,” Jeno forces out.

-

“What the fuck do you mean he’s missing!” Renjun yells. He feels his body shake from anger, but his tone is full of concern for Donghyuck. The Red Sun is scheduled to arrive within the week, if Renjun couldn’t find Donghyuck by then, he might die and Renjun just can’t imagine living without him.

“I had no idea, I was with him when he went to his room,” Mark replied, after another outburst from the prince. 

All of his friends were in his room, Chenle resting his head on Jisung’s shoulder while the younger bounces his leg from the anxiety.

“And none of the guards have seen anything,” Jeno adds, though he is not confident of his answer.

“Then one of them is lying.” Renjun grits his teeth. His parents would be disappointed in him with his temper but that's the least problem in his head.

“Ask the border guards, ask the knights, ask the maids. I don’t care what means you do, interrogate them, maim them or torture. I don’t care. Find me a traitor and bring him to me, I’ll see their death myself.” The other five were scared of Renjun by the time he finished talking. 

None of them have ever seen their friend give an outburst like that. Usually they would have Donghyuck to calm the prince down but said person is missing and putting him on the edge of his seat. They would have to report this to the king about Donghyuck, but this group of friends report to none other than Renjun. 

And thus they would listen to his word and his only.

“Me and Jeno would get to it,” Mark and Jeno stood up and left the room. Renjun knows that his friends can turn over any leaf to get at least some answers.

Jaemin tells him to get some sleep, not that Renjun would but he is grateful for the considerate thought. How could he when Donghyuck is out there, in the grasp of his kidnappers and the enemies of the kingdom.

Renjun leaves his room and walks to his parents. He doesn’t need to tell them, and maybe the king and queen doesn’t need to give a crap to Renjun’s missing “feeder human” (he definitely hates them for using that term, mostly his father. The Queen has more respect for humans than the king.)

However, if Renjun needs men to help him find Donghyuck. He has to ask his parents for ‘permission’.

(“Shut the fuck up,” Donghyuck would laugh, “The crown prince needs permission to have men?” He would fall to the fall, laughing at how absurd this is.)

If his parents reject him, then Renjun is going to throw a fit.

Donghyuck would be proud.

👑  
Mid December

The Red Sun was shining bright, but Renjun couldn’t enjoy the day like always. Though this one is different from the rest.

One, because he could feel Donghyuck’s pain in through their bond, causing his heart to ache and legs to turn to jelly. Like how he would feel during every Red Sun. 

Second, the threat that worried his father came knocking on their doorstep too close for their liking. Holding Renjun captive as the leader sits on his father’s throne and his underlings hold silver swords against Renjun.

“Why?” Renjun asks with his eyes in disbelief as Kun chuckles, “Why would you do this?”

Kun moves a finger and one of the swords nicks at Renjun’s skin, blood surfacing to his skin in little droplets.

“You, actually,” Kun spoke in a tone not indifferent to the one he uses on the daily, with a bitter smile on his face, “You’re the reason why I wanted to do this, steal the throne of the regal kingdom of the Huangs, but mostly I just want to see you suffer.” He leaned forward and intertwined his fingers. 

“You’re the one who killed Tennie,” Kun let out an airy laugh, “He did nothing wrong, but it was you who killed him.”

Renjun tries to remember who this ‘Tennie’ person is. Though he isn’t as old as Kun (obviously), but he still lived for a period of time, Renjun couldn’t remember every single person in his life.

“Of course, you wouldn’t remember.” Kun sighs, “Let me refresh your memory,” His finger motions of a ‘come here’ towards his underlings and they dashed out of the throne room.

The thumping in Renjun’s blood grows a little bit stronger by the second and his heart aches a little more. Then it hits him.

“You took him!” Renjun lashes out, the ropes on his arms tighten and the men pointed their swords closer to Renjun. “How dare you! He has nothing to do with this!” The phantom pain brewing inside him starts to become more imminent. 

The doors burst open with Donghyuck’s body being thrown into the throne room like a ragdoll. Renjun’s knees suddenly lose their strength as he drops to the floor. 

Donghyuck looks like how Renjun first saw him, his body pale as a corpse. He couldn’t even stand up from his spot, Renjun could barely see his body breathing and his heart breaks into a million pieces, wishing to be picked up and put back together by the boy lying on the floor.

“He’s innocent!” Renjun cries as Donghyuck gets dragged before Kun, “What did he do to deserve this.”

Kun walks down from the chair and sits next to Donghyuck by the steps, slowly threading his fingers through Donghyuck’s matted locks then forcefully tugging his scalp, bearing his neck and Renjun’s bite, and more.

Donghyuck’s neck had multiple bite marks and his arms were bruised. Once were the full cheeks of him sunken and his clothes were rags.

Renjun’s blood boils as tears he didn’t know he had were falling from his eyes.

“Simple, actually. Too simple for my liking, but simple enough for you to persuade your father to execute him in broad daylight.” Kun smiles again and it sickens Renjun, but then he pulls out a small knife and his heart sinks.

“Tennie, accidentally,” And Kun draws a small line of Donghyuck’s cheek with the small blade, “Nicked him, just a small one, but small enough to draw one teeny drop of blood. Surely less than this,” Blood shows on Donghyuck’s skin and drips slowly along his chin to his neck. 

“Then our little prince Renjunnie, decided to report this to ‘His Majesty’ despite Tennie begging him to save his life. The once generous king actually listened to the young prince,” Kun draws a deeper line on Donghyuck’s wrist, and blood pours out like a weak stream.

“And killed my beloved Chittaporn.” And Renjun remembers.

He remembers how Donghyuck would constantly remind Renjun that he disliked the servant, maybe he was still young and deprived of ‘human’ interaction, that he might have misunderstood Donghyuck’s playfulness in the comment. He waited for a slip up from the servant and reported to his father that the servant insulted him instead of hurting Donghyuck.

Renjun cries as he mumbles apologies, seeing Donghyuck slowly bleed out with a psychopath sitting next him with a sadistic smile on his face, basking in the pain of the prince in front of him.

“You’re feeling what I felt,” Kun kept smiling, it was the patient smile that he would have whenever Renjun and Chenle burst into his room and complained about their daily shenanigans, it’s very unsettling right now. “But much worse.”

Renjun could feel Donghyuck’s pulse starting to weaken, and he sees his chest starting to rise and fall at a slower tempo. He could do nothing as the love of his life slips away slowly from his grasp. So close to hold yet so far to reach.

Just the pain of watching a loved one die is something no one could prepare oneself to do. There is no anguish in Renjun’s life that could’ve compared to this.

Kun brings Donghyuck’s neck near his mouth, sinking his teeth into Donghyuck’s skin.

And something snaps inside Renjun. Perhaps his sanity finally let loose and just finally to go berserk, letting out his frustration and anger pent up in him for the past month.

His arms made a harsh tug and the men holding the rooms tied to his arms fell to the ground, giving his arms the freedom to move again. He snatched a sword from the men and, like the wind, he sliced the men open and they fall.

None of the underlings dared to move, fearing the vampire as they dropped their weapons and dash out of the throne room until there’s only him, Kun and Donghyuck.

When a vampire is at its weakest is when they are feeding. The animalistic instinct guides them to have their focus only on feeding, and leave no awareness to their surroundings.

And when Kun came to his senses, Renjun made eye contact with the mad vampire. He only saw fear flashed in Kun’s eyes for a moment before slicing his head open, his blood spewing from the cut and some made it onto his shirt.

Renjun drops the knife and ignores the burn in his palm. He tears a portion of his shirt and wrapped it around Donghyuck’s wrist to keep the blood from dripping out of him.

“Hyuckie,” Renjun whispers, trying to get the boy in his arms to respond to him. To come back to him.

He calls for him through their bond when he doesn’t listen.

“Hyuckie, come back to me,” Renjun shoulders shake from crying, “Come back, what would I do without you.” He slowly soothes out his disheveled hair, and traces his fingers softly at his bite mark.

Renjun doesn’t pay attention to the forgein bites littered across Donghyuck’s skin, but he is determined to kill every single one of those bastards who took a sip of Donghyuck’s blood. People would call him selfish, Renjun would give his all but care for the comments.

“Injunnie,” It was barely audible but Renjun hears Donghyuck force out his name, “You found me,” He tried to smile but that caused Renjun to choke on his tears. He interlocked their fingers and the pulse Renjun feels through their bond becomes more steady.  
Weak, but steady.

“Of course,” Renjun whispers, “Of course I would.”

If Renjun had to walk under the deadly sunlight to get to the horizon and snatch Donghyuck back to his arms, he wouldn’t think twice. Even if it would cost his life.

Right now all Renjun needs to do is keep Donghyuck awake until help comes back. All of his friends are distributed across the kingdom to deal with the invaders, but they would come back. All of them would come back to him, because they had sworn to him that they would come back alive to see Donghyuck return.

“Donghyuck-ah,” Renjun calls out for him, and Donghyuck hums back softly a second late. “Stay with me, _please_.”

☀️

Late January

Renjun is a little bit hungry, but he wouldn’t starve or go in a frenzy like the weak minded vermin. But the thought of feeding lies at the back of his head, unimportant but it’s there.

The newly inaugurated King slumped back in his chair, he looks at the moon where it’s soft light brings peace to his entire being. It’s soothing and relaxing. 

He just executed all the bad blood who were in Kun’s party a day ago, and told Jaemin to go nuts with the ones who had fed on Donghyuck. He hadn’t heard anything from Jaemin about the prisoners yet but they did not bother his time for even a second. 

All he knows is that Jaemin is losing steam from his time in the dungeons. Or something like from what he hears from Jeno and Mark.

Renjun hears footsteps walking towards his room in the corridor and Renjun rolls his eyes at the origin of the person.

“Hey,” Donghyuck greets him with a smile, “I can’t see you when I woke up.” Donghyuck walks towards Renjun and wraps his arms around him and it makes Renjun feel butterflies in his stomach.

“Well, unlike you I have important matters like ruling a kingdom,” Renjun chuckles, “You know I would never leave the bed if I had nothing to do.”

“Until Chenle wakes you up, that is.” And Renjun’s shoulder shakes from laughing. Donghyuck rests his head on top of Renjun’s after he takes off his crown sitting on his head.

Renjun never liked the idea of constantly wearing a crown made of gold on his head, neither does his father. But Mark insists that he should now that he’s king, “Renjunnie, just take it off when nobody could see you.” 

He was so grateful that all of his friends gave advice for him that his teacher, and Kun, could ever give him. He’s only king for more than a month and responsibility piled up since the moment he retreated from the throne room after the ceremony. Their constant existence brings peace and normalcy to his current busy life, and he is grateful.

Renjun was too concentrated on thinking about his friends that he didn’t notice that Donghyuck had bit his neck.

His white fangs sinking into Renjun’s unmarred skin.

He hisses as Donghyuck draws blood from him, “You gotta go softer Hyuckie, this hurts a little more than I like.”

It takes a minute for Donghyuck to detach himself from Renjun, a drop of blood lingers on his lips. Renjun finds him cute as he wipes it away, he has never seen a newborn vampire in his life, but he has seen Donghyuck as a youngin, so yeah he would say that he’s seen a newborn vampire.

“Huh, I thought you liked it rough.” Donghyuck smirked at Renjun and he dodges a hit from Renjun, “Fine, fine! I’ll go gentler next time.”

“Yeah, don’t suck my life out of me.” Renjun gives him a small smile and started to organize the papers on his table.

“There’s something else that I would suck,” And Donghyuck shoots him a wink.

Before Renjun could give him any reaction.

“EWWWWW!” They could hear Chenle shout from outside the door.

“Leave the dirty talk in the bedroom please, where nobody could hear you.” Jisung complains.

Donghyuck and Renjun shared a laugh and Chenle interrupts them once again. 

“So like, Mark hyung came back from the inner city. Wanna dump him into the moat?”

“Jeno hyung and Jaemin hyung are leading him back from the stables, so if we wanna do this we have to go right now.” Jisung adds.

Donghyuck shoots them an ‘OKAY!’ and told them to leave first.

Once they heard that the two had left in an earshot. Donghyuck back hugs Renjun and rests his head on Renjun’s shoulders.

“Let’s go, Hyuckie.” Renjun pats Donghyuck’s hair, “Let’s not keep Mark hyung from his surprise.”

He extends his hand with a warm smile, something so sincere that it’s only for Donghyuck’s eyes. An emotion of love so raw that only the both of them would understand.

Donghyuck takes Renjun’s hand and smiles back, “We should.”

“The moonlight is nice out here tonight. It will be a shame for us not to see it.” Donghyuck replies and Renjun would do anything to keep Donghyuck by his side.

  
  
  


_Because now they have an eternity together._

**Author's Note:**

> thank you all lovely people for reading this  
> hope this makes sense in some ways
> 
> this is somewhat all over the place because i'm still trying to learn how to write things consistently and balance between different parts of the story.  
> but hey, what time to learn how to write than trying it.
> 
> And I hope you, Emma, enjoyed this piece of mess <3<3
> 
> Also hugggeeee thanks for the mods at [ dreamies exchange ](https://twitter.com/dreamiesxchange?lang=en) for hosting this round and making everything feel comfortable.
> 
> Another friendly PSA  
> drink your water! sanitise your hands! and WEAR YOUR MASK!
> 
> redvelatines on twt


End file.
